PVC tube may be made by polyvinyl chloride resin, stabilizer, and lubricant mixing in a certain percentage and extruded by hot processing. PVC is the earliest developed plastic tube material that is used in our daily lives. Since PVC tube is hard, corrosion resistant, easy to connect, and cheap, so it is widely used in water supplying systems. When in use, the PVC tube uses a valve to connect two tube materials and the valve is used as a water-supplying switch. However, the water input end and output end of the valve have thread section, so the tubes can only be connected through the threads, but this connecting means is not suitable for PVC tubes. Also, when the PVC tubes and metal tubes are connected simultaneously, another PVC tube specific connector is needed. So, it is not only inconvenient, but also easy to leak due to poor tightness.